Fora dos Planos
by MiaH Canyo
Summary: Não estava nos planos de Gina se apaixonar pelo único homem que ela realmente odiava. Não estava em seus planos se deixar conquistar com palavras, com beijos...Reviews, por favor! :D
1. Corujas Laranjas

**Capítulo I – Corujas laranjas**

É incrível como sua vida pode mudar em questão de horas.

Uma hora você está sentada no sofá da sua casa, sem ter muitas coisas pra fazer e outra hora, você está escolhendo seu vestido de casamento...

Minha mãe sempre me disse para nunca fazer algo que poderia prejudicar alguém depois, ou prejudicar você mesma.

Droga, eu não fiz nada de mais. Ou fiz?

Como eu já disse eu estava sentada no sofá velho de casa, lendo O Profeta Diário.

Rony, Harry e Mione saíram logo cedo. Tinham que resolver um problema. Nem se importaram comigo.

Eu estava sozinha quando um coruja laranja de olho negros e maliciosos pousou ao meu lado.

Eu fiquei assustada, por que eu não costumava receber corujas laranjas.

Eu peguei delicadamente o pergaminho que estava preso na patinha dela.

Nele, com letras caprichadas, estava escrito:

"_Um dia vou tocar sua pele. Sentir você perto, mesmo que seja por brevíssimos segundos._

_Vou sentir seu perfume. E você vai gostar de ser tocada por mim. _

_Por que eu sei como você se sente eu te entendo. _

_E no final, você sabe que vamos ficar juntos. _

_Somos tão iguais, apesar de sermos tão diferentes..._

_Espera até você voltar para o lugar em que nós nos encontramos sempre._

_Espere que logo vamos nos encontrar."_

Eu li milhares de vezes. Quem poderia ter sido, pensava afobada.

Até que me lembrei que eu tinha seis irmãos que poderiam muito bem fazer esse tipo de brincadeira. Quer dizer, cinco, por que Percy nunca perderia seu precioso tempo com brincadeiras.

Decidi não levar a tal carta a sério. Guardei-a em uma caixinha rosa que costumava guardar lembranças da minha infância.

Estava prestes a continuar a ler O Profeta Diário, quando vejo que a coruja esperava ansiosa por alguma resposta.

Pensei: O que vou escrever para o palhaço que fez essa brincadeira?

Decidi entrar no jogo.

Peguei uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho.

E nele escrevi:

"_Como quer que eu responda se eu nem ao menos o conheço?_

_Não seja estúpido. Não vou gostar de tocar em você, seja quem for._

_Muito menos ficaremos juntos, por que eu já gosto de alguém se quer saber._

_Você, naturalmente, deve ser um desocupado idiota que acha divertido passar corujas para pessoas que nem ao menos conhece._

_E, se você for um dos meus "queridos" irmãos, pode ter certeza, quando eu descobrir, você está morto._

_Atenciosamente,_

_G.Weasley._

_Obs: Tsc, tsc, tsc...É tão covarde que não assina a carta. Babaca."_

Amarrei o pergaminho na pata da coruja laranja e logo depois ela levantou voou.

Fiquei emburrada a tarde toda, procurava nos rostos de cada um dos meus irmãos vestígios criminosos, mas não encontrei nada.

Nada que pudesse culpá-los.

Quando foi anoitecendo, eu estava deitada no gramada com os olhos fechados. Não pensava mais na carta só pensava no...nada.

E, Merlin, como era bom pensar em nada. Era como se você estivesse assistindo um filme sem imagens e sem som. A tela completamente branca.

Os garotos estavam jogando quadribol e Mione lia um livro perto de mim.

-O que vocês fizeram hoje? – perguntei de súbito.

Eu abri meus olhos lentamente e ela me olhava assustada.

-Como assim? – perguntou.

-Você sabe...O que vocês fizeram...Passaram a tarde longe e tal.

-Bem, eu e Harry fomos a uma biblioteca que abriu. Muito boa mesmo. Rony foi também e não parou de reclamar.

-E pra que vocês foram à biblioteca? – perguntei querendo realmente saber o que acontecera.

-Ah, você sabe... – disse nervosa olhando para Harry e Rony que voavam despreocupados. Talvez ela quisesse mudar de assunto, com medo de me contar uma coisa que não deveria. Mas eu queria mesmo saber. Droga! Por que eles sempre escondiam isso de mim?

-É sobre a guerra? – perguntei.

-Gina...Não acho que você precise saber disso... – falou ela como quem procura as palavras.

-Não? – falei ríspida. –Se você não sabe, me preocupo com a guerra, meus pais estão na Ordem!

-Gina, você não entenderia...- Hermione começou mais eu a impedi.

-Não, tudo bem, não me conte nada. – falei e depois me levantei.

Não tinha saco pra ficar perto dela, se não eu poderia bater nela. Afinal, ela é que não tinha nada a ver com a guerra.

Ela é filha de trouxas, não era? E no final, ela é quem não tinha nada a ver com isso. Era eu que devia estar no lugar dela. Por que eu sempre vivi no mundo bruxo. Ela não.

Chocada. Foi como eu fiquei quando percebi em que eu tinha pensado.

Como eu poderia pensar assim dela?

Era a Mione! Mas eu estava com raiva...

-Gina, o que você está fazendo andando de um lado para o outro? – perguntou minha mãe irritada.

-Nada. – resmunguei.

Tédio. Raiva. Essa mistura não é lá muito boa. Principalmente quando se quer descontar isso em alguém.

Até que acontece algo realmente estranho...

-Gina, olha aquela coruja laranja! – disse Rony de boca cheia na hora do jantar.

Peguei a coruja no colo (ela não queria subir no meu ombro) e a levei para o meu quarto sob protesto de minha mãe (-Hey mocinha, onde pensa que vai? Ainda não terminou de comer!).

E, outra carta...

"_Claro que você me conhece, Gina!_

_E eu não estou sendo estúpido. Bem, talvez eu seja. Qualquer um é estúpido quando se é paciente com uma pessoa extremamente grossa como você._

_Mas eu não a culpo, sua educação deve ter sido precária..._

_Nem sou um idiota desocupado que acha legal mandar corujas para pessoas que nem ao menos se conhece._

_Eu sou eu. E isso é o bastante para as pessoas me amarem._

_Também não sou nenhum de seus irmãos, credo, Merlin que me livre de um pesadelo desses!_

_E você não vai me matar por que sou uma das únicas pessoas que te entendem._

_Hoje por exemplo, você deve ter se perguntado: Por que todo mundo me deixa fora dos assuntos? Por que aquela tal de Hermione Granger sempre sabe de tudo e eu não?_

_É, sua situação é chata._

_Afinal, todos pensam que você é uma menina bobinha, uma criança._

_E convenhamos: Você não é mais uma criança._

_Sobre eu não assinar meu nome nas cartas, é uma questão de tática se me permite dizer._

_Sou um cara muito inteligente. Gosto de fazer as coisas direito._

_Você sabe, faltam só uma semana para você ir onde costuma ir todos os anos._

_Seu quinto ano, não? Interessante..._

_Nós vamos nos esbarrar por lá. _

_O idiota que não assina as cartas."_

Bufei irritada, quem esse imbecil pensava ser pra falar que eu era grossa?

Idiota, idiota, idiota!!!

Pelo menos ele sabe que é um covarde.

Mas derrepente eu notei, ele soube o que eu senti quando Mione não quis contar como as coisas iam...

Como ele poderia saber?

Eu até pensei que a tal pessoa que me escrevia era a Mione, mas eu lembrei que ela estava sempre com o Rony. Não podia ser ela. Simples e obviamente não poderia ser ela. Além de ela ser boa demais para falar mal dos meus irmãos.

Merlin, quem era esse covarde?!

Peguei outro pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena e comecei a escrever:

"_Caro Senhor Estúpido, _

_Como ousa falar mal dos meus irmãos?_

_E eu não sou grossa! Sou esperta. Pois quem me garante que você não é um louco Comensal da Morte? Ou o próprio Você.Sabe.Quem?_

_E como você é convencido! _

_Então as pessoas te amam por você ser apenas você? Francamente! Até agora não estou acreditando que você escreveu isso!_

_Sobre o que você disse das pessoas não me dizerem nada sobre a guerra, você está redondamente enganado.Fique o senhor sabendo que eu sei de muita coisa. Tudo o que o Harry descobre, ele me conta pessoalmente!_

_E sinceramente? Eu nunca vou me esbarrar com você. Talvez eu até esbarre, mas tenha certeza que não gostarei de ser tocada por um Estranho.Que.Se.Acha.O.Máximo._

_Você é ridículo!_

_E por favor não me escreva mais._

_Sinceramente, _

_G.W"_

Prendi a carta na coruja e fui dormir. Estava muito irritada, irritada mesmo.

Não sei por que eu guardei a carta horrível daquele desocupado na mesma caixinha rosa.

Não que aquela carta era uma boa lembrança...Era mais pelo fato de ter sido escrita por um garoto.

Pode rir se quiser, eu não ligo. Acontece que eu não costumava receber cartas dizendo que eu iria esbarrar com alguém e gostar de ser tocada.

Na verdade eu até estava gostando da brincadeira. Mas, uma luz vermelha brilhou e disse que eu era uma louca.

Como eu poderia ficar respondendo corujas de quem eu nem conheço? Ainda mais em uma guerra?

Anta, anta, anta!

Quando eu acordei no dia seguinte, tudo que eu vi foi um borrão laranja.

A tal coruja novamente...

Céus, eu estava me acostumando com ela me trazendo cartas...

"_Cara Senhorita Teimosa, _

_Não sou convencido, apenas realista._

_E você é uma péssima mentirosa. Eu sei que você não está sabendo de nada. Sua letra tremeu naquele trecho._

_E é o Harry Potter de quem você gosta? Francamente, você merece algo melhor, como eu!_

_Sobre eu ser um Comensal da Morte, bem...Você se mostrou mais esperta do que eu imaginava, mas não sou um. Sou apenas um ano mais velho que você (Opa! Uma dica!) e você vai adorar ser tocada por mim, não adianta disfarçar. Eu sei que você não se "esbarra" muito com os outros garotos de quem você convive..._

_Também não vou parar de escrever. Por que você no fundo está gostando._

_Admita, Weasley...Você quer muito esbarrar comigo..._

_Você nunca parou para reparar o quanto fica bonita com os cabelos soltos?_

_Você é linda, combina comigo. _

_Formamos um belo casal, não acha?_

_Sobre os seus irmãos, sinto muito, mas falei o que eu penso. Não quero nem em sonho ser um deles. Por que se eu for um de seus irmãos, como você vai querer "esbarrar" comigo?_

_Sinceramente, você é muito bobinha nesse ponto._

_Mas ainda sim eu te vejo por ai._

_Atenciosamente,_

_O.Senhor.Máximo._

Suspirei fundo. No fundo eu não estava pouco ligando se era perigoso ou não.

Eu esqueci na hora que estávamos em guerra quando li a frase tão pretensiosa mas que eu na verdade queria ouvir faz tempo...

"Você é linda"

N/A: Primeiro capítulo da minha querida fanfic #) To taum felix....Espero ki eu receba muitos comentários e muitas críticas. Não tenho uma beta, por isso não reparem nos erros de portuga, pq eu sou muito ruim em português...U.U

Pode dizer de uma vez: Ficou um lixo. Erros de português, história clichê e...Enfim, um verdadeiro lixo :D

Nossa MiaH! Vc devia me dar apoio sabia?! É minha primeira D/G ¬¬

Claro, continue assim e estará contribuindo para um país cada vez mais Fodido...

Bem, ignorando essa pequena criança, mandem reviews siiim?? Ficarei taum felix!!

Outrax coisinhas: Os personagens naum saum meus e...blá, blá, blá...

Mas bem ki u Draquinho podia ser só meu :X


	2. Harry e Mione?

**Capítulo II : Harry e Mione?**

"_Caro Senhor Idiota, _

_Você tem razão, eu não sei mentir. E considero isso uma virtude, se quer saber._

_E quem eu gosto ou deixo de gostar definitivamente não é assunto seu._

_Nem sei por que eu ainda respondo a suas cartas._

_Você também me disse que não era um comensal por que era apenas um ano mais velho que eu. Menos mal...Vou considerá-lo menos perigoso._

_E eu NÃO vou gostar de ser tocada por você, porque para mim você é apenas um estranho._

_Quem disse que não "esbarro" com os garotos de quem convivo? Você não sabe nada de mim, não pode falar nada!_

_E, se estiver pensando que eu estou gostando de receber suas cartas, pode parando. Pois eu não estou._

_E eu NÃO QUERO ME ESBARRAR COM VOCÊ!!!_

_Sobre o cabelo solto, não, eu nunca reparei nisso. Me acho bastante feia, tanto de cabelo solto ou preso. _

_Você já deixou óbvio que você também estuda em Hogwarts._

_Não imagino de que casa seja, talvez seja da Sonserina. Por que é lá que os Grandes Babacas se formam._

_E eu não acho que formamos um belo casal. _

_Não mesmo, Merlin, eu nem ao menos o conheço!_

_Nem vou comentar o que você escreveu sobre ser meu irmão. Idiota!_

_Não sou bobinha, isso posso te garantir que não sou._

_Você que é retardado demais. _

_Eu espero que você não me mande outras cartas, por que da próxima vez eu não vou responde-las._

_Pode acreditar._

_Atenciosamente, _

_G.W._

_Obs: Arranje uma vida!"_

Respirei fundo várias vezes. Até que eu entreguei a carta para a coruja e ela foi embora.

Demorou vinte minutos para a mesma coruja voltar a me entregar uma nova carta:

_"Cara Menininha.Ingênua,_

_Acha mesmo que acredito nas suas palavras?_

_Você admitiu que mentia mal, o que posso fazer?_

_Sim, sou de Hogwarts. _

_Mas não vou falar de que casa._

_Sobre você não se achar bonita, francamente, você não tem espelho nessa sua casa não?_

_Por que você é linda sim. Tem que concordar comigo. Se o idiota do Potter não acha o mesmo que eu, é por que ele não merece mesmo que você goste dele._

_Sou muito melhor do que o Potter. Isso você pode ter certeza._

_Você diz que não quer se "esbarrar" comigo. Pode até achar que não agora, mas quando você sentir minha pele em contato com a sua pele, vai mudar rapidinho de opinião._

_Tudo bem vou parar de escrever pra você. Mas que fique claro que é só por alguns dias. Preciso mesmo resolver outras coisas._

_Sei que vai sentir minha falta, mas é por pouco tempo, ruiva._

_Então te vejo em Hogwarts._

_Atenciosamente,_

_O.Cara.Perfeito.Para.Você."_

Passei a tarde inteira lendo e relendo a carta.

Pelo menos ele pararia com essa palhaçada.

Na última tarde n´A Toca, eu tinha conseguido tirar o idiota misterioso da cabeça.

Mione e Harry conversavam animados sobre eu nem lembro mais o que.

Rony estava distante. Não sabia por que, mais aquela situação era muito estranha.

-Mione, posso falar com você agora? – perguntei quando Harry e Rony foram jogar quadribol.

-Claro Gina. – disse sem graça. Eu não tinha falado com ela desde que ela negou me passar informações sobre a guerra. Ela deveria estar pensando que era sobre aquilo que eu queria conversar, pois ela estava visivelmente nervosa.

-Pode falar. – disse ela.

-Queria entender o que está acontecendo entre você três. – eu disse sem rodeios.

Ela empalideceu. Começou a gaguejar e evitou olhar nos meus olhos.

-É que...bem, você...Eu...Olha, não é... Ai, por que você quer saber? – ela perguntou nervosa.

-Meu irmão está estranho, você e Harry estão estranhos...Eu só queria saber. – falei baixinho, mas ela me ouviu.

-Eu...Não sei...Se devo te contar... – falou olhando pela janela do meu quarto.

-Você sabe que pode contar comigo. Eu sou sua amiga. – disse sincera.

Ela me olhou por um momento e depois abaixou novamente a cabeça:

-É que eu e o Harry estamos namorando. – disse corando.

-O QUE? – gritei.

-Me desculpe Gina, eu realmente sinto muito. – disse ela se aproximando de mim. –Eu queria ter te contado faz tempo, mas o Harry acha que você iria reagir igual ao seu irmão...

-Meu irmão sabe, por isso ele está estranho. – disse eu desolada.

-Sabe...Quer dizer, eu não queria machucá-lo. Não era para ele saber, mas ele pegou agente se beijando na biblioteca.

-A quanto tempo você namoram? – perguntei.

-Ah, desde o início das férias... – disse ela suspirando.

Eu fiquei em silencio e ela falou:

-Gina, eu sei que você tem uma queda por ele, e é por isso que ele não queria tornar nosso relacionamento público.

-Eu...Não...Gosto...Mais...Dele... – falei arregalando os meus olhos.

Era verdade. Eu não gostava, acho que era só uma atração, afinal ele era muito bonito.(N/M: Credo, achar o Harry bonito mostra que a coitada tem um gosto realmente péssimo...:P)

-Não? – perguntou Mione desconfiada.

-Não. – disse e depois sorri. –Eu só não esperava que vocês namorassem...Pensei que você gostasse do Rony... – falei confusa.

-Eu gosto. Mas não é do mesmo jeito que eu gosto do Harry...Você me entende? – perguntou infeliz.

-Acho que sim...Mione? Eu queria falar outra coisa com você. – disse corando. Eu decidira naquela hora que eu iria contar sobre as cartas.

-Pode falar. – disse ela um pouco mais animada.

Sentamos na minha cama e peguei a caixinha rosa.

-Olha. – disse eu mostrando as cartas.

Ela ficou lendo por alguns minutos e depois me olhou assustada.

-Nossa, Gina! – ela disse me olhando. – Você não tem idéia de quem seja essa pessoa? – perguntou preocupada.

-Não. – respondi olhando para o chão.

-Você sabe que é perigoso, não? – perguntou ela.

-Sei mas...Você viu, ele disse que não me mandaria mais. – eu disse.

Me arrependi de ter contado. Devia ser uma coisa só minha, devia ser segredo.

Se as coisas fugissem do controle certamente eu pediria ajuda.

Mas eu pensei assim quando eu achei o Diário de Tom, não foi? Eu ainda tenho um certo trauma.

-Mas disse que continuaria. – ela falou nervosa.

-Pode deixar, se continuar eu aviso você. – falei sem olhá-la nos olhos.

E, do nada ela me abraçou forte.

Era como se ela estivesse com medo de eu fazer alguma coisa errada.

Me deu raiva.

Raiva por ela achar que as palavras desse estranho não eram verdadeiras.

Que não passava de uma brincadeira ou uma armadilha.

Por achar que eu não atraia os homens.

Mesmo que ela não tivesse dito nada daquilo, mas eu via no olhar dela.

Sentia no abraço apertado.

Fiquei com raiva.

Nota da MiaH: Que bizarro esse capítulo, hein?

Hoje estou fazendo a nota da autora pq a verdadeira autora está morrendo de dor de cabeça (com certeza deve ser pq o namorado ficou com outra :D)

Eu estou lendo isso! ¬¬

Que seja! Eu queria deixar algumas coisas claras...

Essa fanfic naum é H/Hr!!! Eu e Guia odiamos a Hermione. :)

É, torcemos para que ela morra. Mas nós respeitamos quem gosta dela :) Sem preconceitos!

Também peço para que não reparem na quantidade de erros de português. Ela é burra, e eu sou malvada. Por isso não corrijo seus erros.

¬¬ Hump!

Queria agradecer os comentários e principalmente ao Tiago que, como sempre, tem sido uma amor de pessoa. Nos ajudando com esse lixo orgânico de fic. Valeu mesmo!

Também queria lembrar que a Guia (ou Guinevere) não tem muita capacidade para criar coisas novas. Por isso se tiver alguma coisa igual ou muito parecida com outra fanfic, perdoem essa pobre coitada! Ela não faz por mal!

É, não faço mesmo! :(

Ela diz que não vai mandar mais novos capítulos se não receber muuuitos reviews. Por isso, comentem bastante. U.U

Lógico que o Harryzinho não ficará com a Hermionezinha. Isso só foi mais uma tentativa ilógica para justificar a...Vocês vão saber mais tarde.

Ah, sim, sim !!! :D

Antes que eu morra de tédio, queria dizer uma última coisa: Draco não é meu e muito menos da Guia. Não estamos recebendo porra nenhuma com isso. Ela é doente. Faz isso por hobby.

:D siiiiiimm!!!

Então é isso pessoal. Comentem, pois se ela não receber muuuuito reviews, vai abandonar a fic desse mesmo jeito. Será trágico apesar de ser uma fic horrível.

:) Bjs e continuem lendo !!!


	3. De volta a Hogwarts

**Capitulo III : De volta a Hogwarts...**

Quando acordei na manhã que eu iria voltar para Hogwarts, não vi o borrão laranja que costumava ver quando acordava.

A coruja não estava ali. Ele tinha comprido o que disse.

Não sabia por que, mais aquilo me deixou irritada.

Quando desci todos estavam andando de um lado para o outro. Minha mãe gritava com Rony (-Ande rápido ou vai perder o trem!!!) e todos falavam ao mesmo tempo.

Comi qualquer coisa e voltei para o quarto querendo me arrumar.

Coloco um jeans e uma blusa verde (achava que combinava com o meu cabelo) que Mione me emprestara.

Eu não prestava atenção na conversa. Só pensava em quando que o cara misterioso e idiota iria me escrever novamente...

-Gina, você tá pensando naquilo? – Mione perguntou quando nós estávamos sentadas numa cabine do Expresso Hogwarts.

-Em que? – perguntei, mas eu sabia do que ela estava falando.

-Não se finja de desentendida. Você sabe do que estou falando. – ela disse muito séria.

-Bem, sim e não. – respondi para ganhar tempo.

-Como assim? – ela me perguntou confusa.

-Estava pensando em que casa ele deveria ser e que esta demorando muito para o babaca do Malfoy vir chatear agente...(N/M:Depois desse nem tenho mais vontade de ler... :P)

Hermione sorriu.

-Não pense tanto nesse desocupado. – disse ela.

Harry e Rony tinham ido comprar sapos de chocolate.

-Vou ver por que eles estão demorando tanto. – eu disse me levantando.

No corredor, Harry e Rony discutiam.

-CALA A BOCA, EU JÁ DISSE QUE EU NÃO LIGO. FICA COM ELA, ESTOU POUCO ME LIXANDO. – Rony gritava com a cara vermelha.

-VOCÊ SABE QUE NÃO É ASSIM. VOCÊ FICA AI OLHANDO COM UMA CARA AZEDA. EU SEI QUE VOCÊ NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM ISSO, MAS VOCÊ AINDA É MEU AMIGO!

Eu não estava entendendo nada. Sério!

Quando eles perceberam minha presença, Harry me olhou com raiva e disse:

-Desde quando você fica espionando? – perguntou ríspido.

Olhei pra ele e sem querer falei tudo o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento:

-Seu idiota, eu não estava espionando. Eu já sabia que você e a Hermione estavam namorando.Harry, eu não imaginava que você fosse tão idiota por pensar que eu ainda gostava de você. – respirei fundo e continuei: -Você é ridículo, não se importa com o que meu irmão está sentindo! – falei e dei as costas.

Estava com tanta raiva que nem reparei que alguém assistia a cena.Só reparei quando eu esbarrei com essa pessoa.

-AIII, QUE MERDA, VOCÊ NÃO OLHA POR ONDE ANDA, NÃO? – gritei espumando de raiva.

Vi olhos azuis, quase cinzas me olhando assustado. Depois, com um sorriso de desdém, falou com uma voz arrastada e fria:

-Weasley, você é quem não estava prestando atenção. – disse ele se levantando.

-Cala a boca, Malfoy. – disse eu seca.

Eu até iniciaria uma briga, mas naquele momento arrumar briga com Draco Malfoy era tudo o que eu não queria.

Simplesmente fui embora, ignorando as outras provocações.

Entrei na cabine completamente vermelha, vermelha de raiva.

Silêncio.

Hermione, Harry e Rony estavam conversando e pararam de súbito quando eu entrei.

Revirei os olhos, irritada e disse:

-Tudo bem, eu já sei, não preciso saber, não é? – falei saindo de lá logo depois.

Calma, dizia mentalmente. Irritada desse jeito, você não vai chegar em lugar nenhum.

-Com licença. – disse uma voz aguda e cheia de medo.

Olhei para trás e vi um garotinho (devia ser do primeiro ano) com olhos amedrontados.

-Sim? – falei bem mais calma.

-Você é monitora? – ele perguntou.

-Oh, não sou... – eu disse triste. Queria mesmo ajudá-lo.

Ele me olhou perdido e eu perguntei:

-Precisa de ajuda?

-É que eu perdi minha mala. Já procurei em todo lugar! – disse ele desesperado.

-Hum... – eu estava dividida. Poderia ir até a cabine onde Hermione estava e dizer que um aluno precisava de ajuda.

Mas eu estava com muita raiva dela naquele momento. Dela, do Harry, do Rony...

Não sei o que deu em mim, mas derrepente deu um clique na minha cabeça.

Só conseguia ouvir a voz da Hermione dizendo: "-Você sabe que é perigoso, não?" e a imagem dela me abraçando.

Num impulso peguei na mão pequena do garotinho e o levei até o vagão que o Malfoy estava.

Demorei um pouco para encontrar a cabine. Até que, numa cabine afastada, lá no fundo do expresso, encontrei ele, Crabbe e Goyle jogando xadrez.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha quando me viu.

-Tem um aluno precisando de sua ajuda. – eu disse evitando olhar para ele.

Ele ergueu mais ainda a sobrancelha e falou:

-E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – perguntou.

-Você é monitor, não é?Deveria ajudar. – eu disse nervosa.

-Estou ocupado agora. Chame a sangue-ruim da sua amiga. – ele disse voltando sua atenção no jogo.

Soltei um gritinho de ódio e (novamente, eu não sei como) puxei ele pela mão e o levei para fora da cabine.

Os dois amigos dele me olhavam assustados. Lançando olhares para o Malfoy. Talvez para saber o que fazer naquele momento.

Quando chegamos no corredor a criança olhou para ele amedrontada.

-Está tudo bem. – eu disse. –Ele vai ajudá-lo. Ele é monitor. – disse dando as costas.

Só que o Malfoy me segurou pelo braço.

-Já que sou monitor, quero que você ajude também. – ele disse ríspido. –Qual é seu nome? – ele perguntou para o menino.

-Andrew. – disse ele timidamente.

Draco revirou os olhos e falou:

-Você não tem sobrenome por acaso? – perguntou mal humorado.

-Isso não importa, Malfoy. –disse eu irritada.

-Okay, me conte, qual é o seu problema? – Malfoy perguntou.

-Eu...perdi...a....perdi....a...a minha....mala... – disse Andrew assustado.

-Ótimo! – ele disse irritado. –Você quer que eu as procure?

-Tudo bem, não quer ajudar não ajuda. – eu disse rispidamente.

-Então você me chamou aqui a toa, Weasley. – ele disse sarcástico.

-Não, achei que você tinha responsabilidade e ajudaria o pobre garoto.

-Nossa como você mente mal... – ele disse rindo.

Eu perdi a cor. Fiquei pálida. Até senti tontura.

Aquilo me fez lembrar das cartas. E, lembrei que minutos antes, eu tinha me esbarrado com ele. Seria apenas coincidência?

-Eu não acho que isso seja um defeito... – eu disse com a voz falhando.

-Eu sei que não. – ele disse piscando o olho e dando as costas.

E alguém me cutucou...

-Tia, você vai me ajudar? – Andrew me perguntou.

Forcei um sorriso e fui ajudá-lo.

Nota da Autora: Sim, eu sei! Esse capítulo está muuito confuso. Me desculpem! Queria falar umas coisinhas bem básicas antes de agradecer aos reviews:

Primeiro, Vamos prestar atenção em detalhes. Na briga que teve entre Rony e Harry.

Segundo, o que a Gina disse sobre achar que a cor verde combinava com o cabelo ruivo dela foi criada num momento deprimente da minha triste vida.

Terceiro, esse cap foi corrido por falta de tempo, inspiração e criatividade. Foi o melhor que pude fazer, por isso não reclamei U.U

Quarto, Andrew é lindo, mas não tem muita importância na minha história. Ele apenas serviu para que a Gina se tocasse que Draco poderia ser o cara das cartas.

Quinto, novamente peço para que não reparei nos erros de gramática. Ainda estou procurando uma beta simpática, pq as outras que tive eram muito chatas.

Sexto, o Harry está nervoso nesse capítulo, mas não será sempre assim. Vocês tem que entender, coitado! Ele é muito azarado. :(

Sétimo, Gina NÃO sabe que o cara das cartas é o Draquinho, apenas desconfia.

Oitavo e último, eu sei que foi uma coisa bem sem noção fazer com que a boa Gina fosse voluntariamente para o vagão do Draco. Mas eu sou ruim mesmo, vcs não deveria nem levam em consideração isso.

Infelizmente tenho tornado a boa e pura Gina numa garota neutra. Diria até que se ela fosse assim antes, seria da Sonserina :P Ela não é mais aquela garota tímida que ama o Potter. É apenas uma garota que...Está com raiva!

Totalmente infeliz o seu comentário sobre a Gina ser da Sonserina ¬¬ Ela pode até estar mais neutra, porém NUNCA ela seria totalmente má. Ela também não é muito ambiciosa, por isso...Sem chances.

U.U Eu sei, eu sei. Bem agora vou agradecer as pessoas MARAVILHOSAS que me fizeram imensamente feliz ao comentarem minha humilde fic :D

Hasu Malfoy, eu (MiaH) concordo plenamente com o que você disse sobre a coitada da Gina crescer e aparecer. Ser bobinha e boazinha não é muito bom nos dias de hoje. Ela precisa de alguém que possa ajuda-la a mudar. Quem mais seria perfeito para esse posto? Obrigada pelo review! Acho que a Guia não demora muito não...Mas nunca se sabe.

Ginny Molly Weasley, eu fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da minha fic. Ela é minha primeira D/G, por isso eu sempre peço para vcs serem legais comigo ' Não pretendo demorar muito, aliás, já tenho bastante capítulos prontos. O que me falta é tempo... Valeu mesmo !

Mione G. Potter RJ, a idéia é dar um pouquinho de comédia mesmo. O problema será quando a coitada da Guia estiver com humor negro...Eu juro que ela começou a pular igual uma perereca quando recebeu os reviews. Hauhauhuhauha foi uma cena muito bizarra, me fez rir muito :) Sobre a Guia abandonar a fic, pode ficar tranqüila, ela fala, fala...Mas nunca faz nada. E depois se ela parar eu continuo :D Prometo que vou resolver o probleminha dos reviews.

Lullaby Night, ainda bem que você não reparou. As vezes os piores erros passam sem agente perceber, mesmo. Mas eu estou procurando uma beta (simpática) para que erros horrendos não sejam percebidos. Aiii, muito obrigada, fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando da fic. Continue lendo !

Milazenha, vocês precisam parar de mimar tanto essa criatura. Por que o ego dela pode ir à lua se continuarem assim. As cartas são criativas pq eu ajudo esse ser com elas (principalmente com as do Draco). Valeu por comentar, isso é muito importante para nós. Ah, e eu adoraria ler sua fanfic!!!

Kika Felton-87, que é óbvio que as cartas são do Draquinho isso é, mas a Gina não o conhece, é meio lezada e só vai desconfiar nesse cap. Sobre você estar gostando da minha fic...Nem sei o que dizer, já me disseram que você é beeem sincera. O que posso dizer? Obrigada mesmo! Também torcemos para que continue bacana... :)

Luiza Potter, Aaah!! Então você também acha que aquela baranga deve morrer?! MiaH sorri feliiiz Eu quase tive um ataque quando e Guia falou: "MiaH, vou ter que fazer com que o Harry e a Hermione namorem!".

Foi horrível. Nunca gostei dela. E a atriz que faz o papel da Mione no filme só colabora para que meu ódio aumente! Obrigada, e continue lendo. Sobre as atualizações, eu a Guia só podemos entrar no pc nos finais de semana. Por isso pode demorar um pouco.

Mademoiselle Malfoy, Obrigada pelo review :) Espero que continue lendo!!

Vivan Malfoy, não posso prometer nada sobre como vai ser daqui para a frente. A Mari até que me conta suas idéias, mas quando ela vai escrever, as vezes muda completamente tudo! O que fica muito difícil de dizer algo...As atualizações são complicadas como nós j´s falamos. Acontece que eu, MiaH tenho muita coisa pra fazer...Já a Mari dormi a tarde inteira, não faz absolutamente NADA!

Infelizmente poderemos demorar as vezes com as atualizações...Mas tudo bem, né?

Miaka, Eu quis deixar isso bem claro. Por que tem muitas pessoas confusas Mari olha para MiaH que podem ter problemas em relação as cartas. Mas sim, é o nosso lindo Draco quem manda...Isso nem é um mistério! Sobre o encontro...Talvez demore, por que eu estou pretendendo fazer uma coisa meio que nova...Pra fugir um pouco da rotina, sei lá. Mas acho que não demora mais do que sete meses...hauhauhauhuahuahuhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhuahuahuhauhahauhauhuahuahuahuhauhauhauhuahuahuahuhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhuahuahuahuahuahua!

U.U Nossa, que babaca eu sou não é mesmo? Mas sério, vou tentar não demorar

Já temos o próximo capítulo feito, mas vamos postar só daqui a uma semana :(

É, infelizmente época de prova é um porre...E Guia é muito burra, tem que estudar; e como estou boazinha nos últimos dias, prometi ajuda-la.

Bem, por enquanto é só :D

Bjs!


	4. Intercâmbios e garotos malvados

**Capítulo IV : **

**Capítulo IV : Intercâmbios e garotos malvados.**

A semana passou tão depressa que quando sexta feira chegou, quase não acreditei.

Ele ainda não tinha me mandado cartas, não tinha dado nenhum sinal de vida. E eu queria muito vê-lo.

Eu sabia que ele era Draco Malfoy. O garoto malvado que tentou muitas vezes ferrar o Harry.

E mesmo sabendo disso eu não me importava. Por que eu simplesmente esquecia que ele era um futuro comensal quando lia as cartas. Lia as palavras tão convencidas, tão únicas...

Então eu não queria mesmo saber se ele era ou não filho de um comensal. Eu só queria conhece-lo. Saber se ele era mesmo tão malvado como diziam.

Talvez fosse encenação. Ou não.

Poderia quebrar a cara, mas eu não iria ignorar as outras cartas. Não mesmo.

Eu estava fazendo os deveres de poções na biblioteca, completamente absorvida na leitura do livro velho com cheiro de estragado.

-Gina? – disse minha amiga Cecília Canyo. Cecília era alta e magra, cabelos curtos e azuis. Sempre gostei do seu visual extravagante, mas, quando ela me perguntava se eu queria mudar a cor dos meus cabelos eu sempre arrumava alguma desculpa.

-Sim? – perguntei sem desviar minha atenção do livro.

-Presciso de sua ajuda. – ela disse com a voz falhando.

Olhei para ela. E ela estava me encarando com seus olhos azuis brilhantes.

-Minha ajuda? Problemas com os deveres? – perguntei.

-Não. – ela disse corando. –É sobre algo realmente complexo.

-Fale. – disse fechando o livro.

Ela me olhou por alguns momentos e sentou-se ao meu lado.

-Estou gostando de alguém. – disse determinada. –Mas não tenho chances...

-Como não? – perguntei surpresa. Ela era bonita, inteligente! O que mais um garoto poderia querer?

-É que ele gosta de outra... – ela falou olhando para baixo.

-Oh, típico amor de colegial... – falei soltando um suspiro cansado.

Ela me olhou confusa e depois disse:

-É serio! Se não quiser me ajudar, tudo bem, arranjo outra amiga.

Ela se levantou bruscamente não me dando tempo para pedir desculpas e saiu da biblioteca.

Respirei fundo e abri novamente o livro.

Disposta a voltar aos meus estudos começou a ler o livro velho quando ela voltou.

-Olha, você é minha única amiga. Por isso faça o favor de me ouvir! – disse decidida.

Sorri fracamente.

-Bem, estou apaixonada por alguém que gosta de outra. – ela disse e depois respirou fundo. – Eu sei que não tenho muitas chances, mas você sabe como eu sou. Não costumo desistir sem antes tentar.

Ri com sua definição. Ela estava certa. Nunca desistiu de alguma vontade ou desejo. Era isso que eu mais admirava na minha amiga.

-E em que posso te ajudar? – perguntei.

-Ah, sabe...é que é meio estranho...e você sabe... – ela disse corada.

-Não, eu não sei a menos que me diga. – falei revirando os olhos.

-Tudo bem. – disse por fim. – É o Harry.

Engoli em seco. Harry? O Harry Potter? Aquele que sempre passava as férias lá em casa? O que minha amiga Hermione havia se apaixonado?

Eu sei que fui cruel, mas não suportei. Comecei a rir descontrolada.

-Hey, não foi pra isso que te contei! – ela falou chateada.

-Desculpe, eu...é que é o Harry! – falei ainda rindo.

-Gina, eu pensei que você não gostava mais dele... – falou constrangida.

-E não gosto. – eu disse parando de rir um pouco.

-Então pode me ajudar? – perguntou esperançosa.

-Bem, ele está namorando a Hermione...Mas sou muito mais amiga de você do que ela e alias, ultimamente tenho ficado muito brava com ela.

-O que ela fez? – ela perguntou interessada.

-Ah, nada... – eu disse olhando para o livro.

Não iria contar para ela das cartas. Eu já errei muito quando contei a Hermione sobre elas, não iria cometer esse erro novamente.

Mas ai ao ver a carinha curiosa de Cecília, lembrei que ela era minha amiga, muito mais do que a Mione um dia foi. E que ela tinha acabado de contar um segredo para mim. Isso me deixou em uma situação meio sem escolhas, não acha?

-Bem, tem uma coisa... – eu comecei insegura. Mas Cecília me deu confiança nos seus olhos azuis.

-Fala! – disse ela.

E contei sobre as cartas. Sobre como Hermione tinha ficado preocupada, sobre como o Harry tinha gritado comigo, sobre como o Rony tinha ficado triste ao saber que Mione estava namorando o Harry.

Fiquei contando sobre o que resumia minha férias e quando terminei, ela me olhava sonhadoramente...

-Nossa, então suas férias foram melhores que as minhas... – disse contendo um riso.

-Oh! Desculpe, não perguntei como você passou as férias... – disse envergonhada.

-Nada de mais. Pensando em Harry...que alias se mostrou muito nervosinho, hein? – falou rindo.

-Deve ser a guerra... – disse sem pensar.

Passamos alguns instantes conversando sobre como a vocalista das Esquisitonas estava bem com aquele corte de cabelo e sobre as roupas que estavam em moda.

Até que chega alguém...

-Gina, posso falar com você? – só pela voz vacilante e meio rouca, deu um efeito assustador em Cecília. Era o Harry. E aquela na minha frente era uma Cecília muito pálida.

-Claro. – eu disse sem olha-lo.

Saímos da biblioteca e fomos andando pelos corredores. Um silencio assustador.

-E então? – perguntei.

-Eu queria pedir desculpas por ter gritado com você... – ele falou sem jeito.

-Tudo bem, eu também vacilei com você dizendo aquilo... – falei evitando olhar nos olhos dele.

Como eu queria estar com Cecília naquele momento. Eu me sentia muito

desconfortável perto dele. Era como se ele achasse que eu sempre seria a eterna apaixonada por ele.

-Gina, Mione me contou que você tem recebido cartas... – ele começou a dizer.

Eu lembrei de Draco. E derrepente não queria mas estar com a Cecília...

-Ela não deveria ter te contado. – disse seca.

-Ela desconfia que seja algum comensal querendo te fazer de isca. – ele continuou como se eu não tivesse ali descordando com as estúpidas conclusões de Hermione.

-Eu não quero falar disso com você. – falei indo embora, mas ele me segurou e disse:

-Entenda Gina, não quero te perder.

Aquela frase me causou sérios danos mentais, por que eu o abracei forte e disse:

-Não se preocupe. Você não vai me perder.

Ele me abraçou também e ficamos assim por alguns minutos.

Me afastei e o olhei.

-Harry, quando ele voltar a escrever eu te aviso. – falei tentando fazer com que ele voltasse a se sentir melhor. Por que naquele momento eu sabia, ele estava preocupado.

Voltei para a biblioteca e Cecília me esperava ansiosa.

-E então? O que ele queria? - perguntou.

-Queria se desculpar por ter sido estupidamente idiota. – falei sorrindo.

Ela me olhou decepcionada a sorriu depois.

-O que você vai fazer quando ele continuar a escrever? – perguntou sonhadora.

-Vou responder as cartas. – disse simplesmente.

-E você sabe quem é? – perguntou.

-Bem, tenho quase certeza. – eu disse guardando os meus matérias. Não conseguiria me concentrar mais. – Mas acho que seja...

Não pude terminar a frase. Por que alguém completou-a para mim:

-Draco malfoy. – disse uma voz irônica. –O lindo, estonteante e perfeito, Draco Malfoy...

Olhei para ele espantada.

-Como disse? – perguntei pasma. Não sabia se era pela clara confissão ou se era por ele se sentir tudo aquilo.

-Weasley, você me entendeu. – ele disse sorrindo para mim e deu as costas e foi embora.

Suspirei frustrada.

Naquela noite, quando todos dormiam, eu estava acordada pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido.

Era incrível como tudo pode mudar em questão de minutos. E eu estava gostando dessa nova situação...

Cecília dormia tranqüilamente e eu olhava para a janela. Lá fora estava escuro, a floresta proibida estava como sempre esteve, sinistra.

Quando estava prestes a voltar para minha cama quentinha, um borrão que por muito tempo eu não via, passou por mim.

A coruja pousou delicadamente na minha janela que estava aberta.

Peguei a carta e do nada ela foi embora. Não estava esperando uma resposta.

"_A noite hoje está quente._

_A água do lado deve estar deliciosa. _

_Pensei em ir sozinho, mas me lembrei que tenho uma certa ruiva acordada e doida para me ver._

_Então te escrevi._

_Você gostou de esbarrar comigo. Eu também._

_Você adorou encostar sua pele na minha. Eu também._

_Você está morrendo de vontade de me ver novamente. E eu também quero te ver._

_Juntei isso tudo e decidi: Por que não um passeio noturno pelas margens do lago?_

_Nada mais romântico..._

_Eu sei que você quer._

_Só peço uma coisa, venha com os cabelos soltos._

_Atenciosamente, _

_Draco Malfoy."_

Não pensei duas vezes. Coloquei um casaco e soltei meus cabelos.

Eu tinha mudado nas férias. Tinha parado de ver o Harry como meu príncipe encantado, parado de agir como uma criança.

Naquela noite, naquele momento, só queria ver o Draco.

Nunca na minha vida, tinha demorado tanto para chegar a algum lugar.

Minutos e minutos se passaram enquanto eu ia para o lago. Não que eu andasse devagar, mas parecia que o caminho tinha aumentado naquela noite.

E tudo o que eu vi foi o lago, quando cheguei.

Nada de Draco.

Nada do idiota e estúpido que mandava as cartas.

Eu estava sozinha naquela noite e isso me deixou muito irritada.

Tanto que voltei para o dormitório espumando de raiva. Querendo matar alguém, descontar toda aquela raiva em alguém que não tinha nada a ver com ela.

Ele tinha me feito de otária.

E eu estava mal por reconhecer que eu era uma.

Na manhã seguinte, no café da manhã, eu sentei entre Harry e Hermione.

Os dois estavam em um silêncio desconfortável e eu não sabia se era por eu estar ali ou por ter tido uma briga entre eles.

-Me passa a geléia? – perguntei a Mione.

Mas ela nem se moveu, era como se ela não estivesse ouvindo nada. Estivesse em transe.

-Hermione? – chamei-a. E nada.

Olhei para Harry e ele também estava distante.

-ALGUÉM PODE ME PASSAR A GELEIA? –gritei despertando-os.

Confesso que depois do meu grito aconteceu algo incrivelmente bizarro.

Os dois pularam da cadeira e me olharam espantados. Como se eu fosse um fantasma.

E depois os dois, ao mesmo tempo, pegaram a geléia.

Eis uma coisa que eu não esperava.

Quando os dois se tocaram, ambos soltaram a geléia, como se quisessem evitar contato.

Resultado, o salão principal viu uma Gina completamente coberta por geléia de morango.

Fechei meus olhos e contei até 100.

-Gina, me desculpe! – disse Hermione assustada.

-Foi mal... – disse Harry.

Abri meu olhos um pouquinho mais calma e disse com a voz contida:

-Que diabos está acontecendo?

Os dois se olharam longamente e Hermione me puxou para fora da mesa com a desculpa de me limpar.

Quando chegamos ao banheiro feminino, perguntei:

-Não vai me dizer o que anda acontecendo? – perguntei irritada.

-As coisas estão críticas. – ela falou. E, quando olhei nos olhos dela, vi que estava encharcados de lágrimas e ela fazia um grande esforço para não deixa-las cair.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntei novamente.

-Gina... – disse Hermione que começou a chorar. – O Rony está tão estranho e eu também estou muito confusa...Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo...Eu acho que estou gostando do Rony... – ela disse soluçando.

Olhei para ela confusa.

-Você gosta do Rony e do Harry? – perguntei perplexa.

Ela afirmou que sim com a cabeça e disse:

-É o que parece... – falou sem jeito.

-O que você vai fazer? – perguntei.

-Bem, eu terminei com o Harry...Ontem conversei com o Rony. E agora decidi que vou dar um tempo. – ela disse com a voz fraca.

-Dar um tempo? – perguntei ainda mais confusa.

-É, um tempo...Recebi uma proposta de intercambio da Escola de Magia Antiga da Grécia. Vou aceitar.

-Você já disse isso ao Harry? – perguntei.

-Sim, ele diz que não precisava isso tudo, mas eu me sinto realmente confusa, preciso de um tempo para pensar.

Sorri. Apesar de ter ficado com raiva dela, eu estava triste por ela.

Realmente deveria ser difícil, e por alguma razão, o sorriso irônico de Draco veio na minha cabeça.

-O que foi? – ela perguntou.

-Nada... – menti.

-Olhe, eu só queria que você me prometesse uma coisa. – ela falou me obrigando, com as mãos, a olhar nos olhos dela. –Quero que avise ao Harry se voltar a receber cartas, ok?

Forcei um sorriso. Odiava mentir, mas a situação exigia.

-Prometo.

Nota da autora: Tivemos problemas, no proximo cap prometemos responder aos reviews!

Obrigada pela força :D

Bjs!


	5. Tirando Satisfações

Capítulo V : Tirando satisfações. 

Se passaram duas semanas desde que Hermione se mudou para a Grécia.

Todos tinham comentado os motivos dela por ter feito aquilo.

Algumas grifinórias diziam que Harry havia terminado com ela ao vê-la se agarrando com Vitor Krun.

Outras Corvinais diziam que Harry não era lá grande coisa, e ela estava cansada dos beijos mal dados do garoto mais popular de Hogwarts.

Mas ninguém desconfiava que o verdadeiro motivo era que ela estava apaixonada por dois garotos.

Pelo popular Harry Potter e, pelo sem graça e ruim de quadribol, Rony Weasley.

Eu estava tentando ao máximo ignorar todas as perguntas das grifinórias, loucas por saber o real motivo da transferência de Hermione.

E a única que sabia da verdade era minha melhor amiga Cecília.

Depois de um dia cansativo, com duas aulas de Poções, eu estava deitada na grama ao lado do lago com Cecília que observava atentamente cada passo ou gesto de Harry que estava do outro lado do lago.

-Não sei como você consegue. – eu disse observando minha amiga.

-O que? – perguntou corando.

-Ficar olhando para ele 24 horas por dia... – eu disse.

-Ah, vai dizer que você não ficava assim quando você era apaixonada por ele? – falou rindo.

-É, você tem razão. – falei. –Eu ficava nas nuvens quando ele olhava para mim... – disse lembrando dos tempos em que eu gostava de Harry.

-Você ficou sabendo que abriram uma discoteca bruxa em Hogsmeade? – ela perguntou ao mesmo tempo que tirava as meias e colocava os pés na água.

-Discoteca bruxa? – perguntei. –Não. – respondi.

-Nós vamos até lá, não é? – perguntou contente.

-Ah, eu não sei...Nunca estive em uma... – falei hesitante.

-Pois é uma ótima oportunidade, não acha?

-Pode ser... – falei.

-Você sabe quando será o próximo passeia à Hogsmeade?

-Não...

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos. Cecília olhava o Harry do outro lado conversando com Rony e ambos pareciam estar muito bem; pois conversavam animadamente. Era como se nada tivesse acontecido. Estava me perguntando se Harry realmente gostava da Mione.

-Gina? – Cecília me chamou a quando olhei vi novamente uma coruja laranja.

Olhei com raiva para ela. Estava me olhando como se eu fosse uma idiota. Uma bobinha que acreditava nas palavras de seu dono.

Mas engoli meu orgulho e peguei a carta...

"_Cara Senhorita da Calça Jeans,_

_Sinceramente, eu achei que você não iria._

_Mas você deve estar se perguntando: Por que esse idiota não foi ao encontro?_

_Eu fui. Fiquei te olhando de longe. Observando como você ia ficando vermelha a cada minuto que se passava e eu não chegava._

_Mas eu estava lá. Tanto que, se você quiser provas, você estava mesmo de cabelo solto. E com uma calça seu irmão te deixa sair assim?_

_Eu soube pela Pansy que a sua amiga sangue-ruim foi embora. _

_Fiquei até feliz, por que parece que o ar ficou mais limpo._

_Estou muito curioso em saber como você deve ter se sentido com a saída dela._

_Hoje você vai ter uma surpresa._

_Atenciosamente,_

_D.M."_

Como ele tinha coragem de mandar alguma carta depois de ter me deixado lá, sozinha?

Idiota; Babaca; Infeliz; Tarado; Estúpido!!!

Ele era tudo isso e mais um monte de palavrões que eu lembro ter pensado na hora.

Como ele poderia ter sido tão estúpido? Como EU pude ser tão idiota?

-O que foi? – perguntou Cecília preocupada com minha cara que, naquela hora, devia estar mais vermelha que os meus cabelos.

Tudo que eu fiz foi mostrar a carta para ela.

-Vocês marcaram um encontro? – perguntou surpresa.

-Ele marcou. E ELE não apareceu.

-E você vai continuar a responder as cartas dele?

-Não sei... – eu disse olhando para o chão.

-Por que você não fala com ele agora? Ele está sozinho. – ela disse apontando para ele que estava encostado em uma árvore lendo um livro.

-Eu??? Claro que não! Ele que venha aqui! – eu disse vermelha.

Cecília revirou os olhos.

-Pensei que você tinha superado sua face tímida.

Aquilo era um desafio?

Arquejei minhas sobrancelhas.

Um Weasley NUNCA foge de um desafio.

-Posso falar com você? – perguntei para o loiro que lia um livro qualquer.

Ele me olhou e sorriu ironicamente, é claro.

-Gostou da minha carta, Weasley? – ele perguntou indiferente e ao mesmo tempo me dando lugar para que eu me sentasse ao seu lado.

-Não. – eu disse.

-Não acredito que você está brava! Eu fui! – ele disse. Tive uma péssima impressão de estar fazendo papel ridículo na frente dele, mas não me importei com isso.

-Você realmente é um covarde. – eu disse levantando.

-Não sou. – ele disse também se levantando.

-Claro que é, Malfoy. Você é tão estúpido que fica mandando cartas e depois tem medo de me encara pessoalmente.

Ele riu com desdém e disse:

-Se eu tivesse medo não estaria te encarando agora.

Fiquei quieta. Como eu poderia ser tão idiota?

Eu até tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua, mas nem tive tempo de usá-la.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – Rony perguntou bravo e olhando fixamente para o Draco.

-Nada. Estava conversando com sua irmãzinha, não é Gina? – perguntou ele cínico.

Virei as costas e fui embora. Não era obrigada a ouvir a discussão daqueles dois. Não mesmo!

Mais tarde, soube pelo Harry que Rony tinha partido para a agressão. Achei estupidamente idiota a reação de Rony por isso – querendo justificar o que eu faria depois- pedi a Cecília sua coruja emprestada e escrevi em um curto pedaço de papel:

"_Caro Senhor Estupidamente Idiota, _

_Viu só o que dá mexer comigo na frente do meu irmão?_

_Só espero que ele não tenha acabado com você, por que você já sabe né? Ele é muito mais forte que você. _

_Você só passa de um pobre sonserino que é horrível em quadribol, apesar da ótima vassoura._

_E saiba que não quero que me escreva mais! Por que você é estupidamente arrogante e prepotente. E eu odeio pessoas assim._

_Tomara que seu precioso nariz, sempre empinado, não fique muito inchado..._

_Atenciosamente, _

_Gina M. W."_

Depois que mandei a coruja para o destino desejado, fui até o salão comunal da grifinória.

Logo seria a hora do jantar, mas eu não tinha fome.

Só de pensar no sangue de Draco escorrendo pela pele pálida dele...

"O QUE É ISSO GINA MOLLY WEASLEY???", pensava irritada. "Deu agora pra sentir pena dele?".

Ele não merecia. Era um trasgo.

Encontrei Harry olhando para a fogueira que naquela hora não estava acesa.

-Pensando em que? – perguntei carinhosamente.

Ele olhou para mim e vi que não tinha aquele brilho especial que sempre estava ali. Principalmente quando ganhava no quadribol.

Vi olhos opacos e sem vida (N/A: Sim, tirei isso no rótulo de um shampoo... P) como quando ele tinha perdido o Sirius...

-O que foi? – perguntei calma e meigamente sentando ao seu lado no sofá.

-Essa situação... – ele disse sem me olhar nos olhos. –Está cada vez pior.

Soube na hora que naquele momento ele se referia a Hermione.

-Ela também estava assim quando nos falamos um dia antes dela partir. – falei tentando consolá-lo.

Tudo bem, ele poderia ter sido muito grosseiro comigo lá no expresso, mas naquele momento eu só queria confortar meu amigo Harry que estava sofrendo.

-Eu não sei o que sentir sobre isso. Por um lado tenho muita raiva dela por ter me deixado...E por outro lado...O Rony estava tão mal, que chego a pensar que não era para ser mesmo. – ele disse triste. –Sabe, ele sempre foi meu amigo. Meu primeiro amigo. Não gosto de vê-lo triste.

-Entendo. – eu disse acariciando os cabelos de Harry. –Você não pode ficar assim...Eu acho que a Mione foi muito sincera. Ela poderia ter simplesmente ficado com você e enganar a ela mesma...

Ele me olhou e disse:

-Gina, eu preciso de você...

E depois daquelas palavras eu o abracei forte e ele correspondeu ao abraço.

Naquele momento tinha me esquecido dos meus problemas. Eles eram tão pequenos perto dos de Harry...

Quando nos afastamos, Harry pegou minha mão e disse, quase como um sussurro.

-Eu amo você.

Entendi que ele não me amava como mulher, e sim como uma irmã.

Sorri e disse:

-Eu também.

No jantar, comi como uma porca.

Eu estava sentada ao lado de Cecília e de Harry, foi quando Cecília falou nervosa:

-Gina, você vai passar mal! – disse corando, pois Harry tinha olhado para ela.

Esperei até engolir a empadão de frango e disse sem me importar:

-Eu estou com fome! Não posso mandar no meu estômago. Sabe, ele estava gritando. Achei que você era um boi assado, juro!

Harry riu abafado e disse:

-Já vou indo. Tenho que fazer uns trabalhos para o Snape. – eu estranhei mas acabei sorrindo.

-O que ele vai querer com aquele monstro? – perguntou Cecília.

-Não sei, por que não pergunta para ele? – perguntei inocente.

Ela revirou os olhos e olhou para a comida intacta.

-Você não acha que tudo está fora de lugar? – ela me perguntou.

Refleti sobre seu comentário. Sim, era verdade. Estava tudo muito confuso. Primeiro as cartas de Draco, segundo o namoro de Hermione e Harry, terceiro Cecília apaixonada por ele...

Parecia que tudo estava errado. Mas em relação ao Draco, sentia que estava certo; apesar de não dar o braço a torcer...

Notas das Autoras Lindas e ao mesmo tempo horrendas: Nossa, que horror Mari! Como você pode fazer uma cena tão estúpida entre o Harry e a Gina...

Não foi estúpida. Ele gosta dela, mas somente como um irmão. Não tem nada demais nisso.

Sei...Bem, eu sei que eu falei que as atualizações iam demorar um pouco...mas aconteceu um problema :(

Sim, um problema gravíssimo. É que eu postei o terceiro capítulo de Fora dos Planos; mas ele não é visível!!!

É, lamentável. Lá estavam os agradecimentos...Uma boa parte da história....

E o mais confuso é que algumas pessoas lêem o 3 cap e outras não...

Bem, para quem não consegue ler, o terceiro capítulo conta o viajem no expresso. Nada muito importante. Só que a Gina "conversa" com o Draco e acaba descobrindo que é o Draco quem manda as cartas...

Ela não descobre, só fica bem desconfiada.

...O 4 cap é bem mais importante...Pois isso, relaxem.

Como algumas pessoas não leram o 3, vou repetir o que eu disse nas notas de autora. Ok?

"Hasu Malfoy, eu (MiaH) concordo plenamente com o que você disse sobre a coitada da Gina crescer e aparecer. Ser bobinha e boazinha não é muito bom nos dias de hoje. Ela precisa de alguém que possa ajuda-la a mudar. Quem mais seria perfeito para esse posto? Obrigada pelo review! Acho que a Guia não demora muito não...Mas nunca se sabe.

Ginny Molly Weasley, eu fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da minha fic. Ela é minha primeira D/G, por isso eu sempre peço para vcs serem legais comigo ' Não pretendo demorar muito, aliás, já tenho bastante capítulos prontos. O que me falta é tempo... Valeu mesmo !

Mione G. Potter RJ, a idéia é dar um pouquinho de comédia mesmo. O problema será quando a coitada da Guia estiver com humor negro...Eu juro que ela começou a pular igual uma perereca quando recebeu os reviews. Hauhauhuhauha foi uma cena muito bizarra, me fez rir muito :) Sobre a Guia abandonar a fic, pode ficar tranqüila, ela fala, fala...Mas nunca faz nada. E depois se ela parar eu continuo :D Prometo que vou resolver o probleminha dos reviews.

Lullaby Night, ainda bem que você não reparou. As vezes os piores erros passam sem agente perceber, mesmo. Mas eu estou procurando uma beta (simpática) para que erros horrendos não sejam percebidos. Aiii, muito obrigada, fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando da fic. Continue lendo !

Milazenha, vocês precisam parar de mimar tanto essa criatura. Por que o ego dela pode ir à lua se continuarem assim. As cartas são criativas pq eu ajudo esse ser com elas (principalmente com as do Draco). Valeu por comentar, isso é muito importante para nós. Ah, e eu adoraria ler sua fanfic!!!

Kika Felton-87, que é óbvio que as cartas são do Draquinho isso é, mas a Gina não o conhece, é meio lezada e só vai desconfiar nesse cap. Sobre você estar gostando da minha fic...Nem sei o que dizer, já me disseram que você é beeem sincera. O que posso dizer? Obrigada mesmo! Também torcemos para que continue bacana... :)

Luiza Potter, Aaah!! Então você também acha que aquela baranga deve morrer?! MiaH sorri feliiiz Eu quase tive um ataque quando e Guia falou: "MiaH, vou ter que fazer com que o Harry e a Hermione namorem!".

Foi horrível. Nunca gostei dela. E a atriz que faz o papel da Mione no filme só colabora para que meu ódio aumente! Obrigada, e continue lendo. Sobre as atualizações, eu a Guia só podemos entrar no pc nos finais de semana. Por isso pode demorar um pouco.

Mademoiselle Malfoy, Obrigada pelo review :) Espero que continue lendo!!

Vivan Malfoy, não posso prometer nada sobre como vai ser daqui para a frente. A Mari até que me conta suas idéias, mas quando ela vai escrever, as vezes muda completamente tudo! O que fica muito difícil de dizer algo...As atualizações são complicadas como nós j´s falamos. Acontece que eu, MiaH tenho muita coisa pra fazer...Já a Mari dormi a tarde inteira, não faz absolutamente NADA!

Infelizmente poderemos demorar as vezes com as atualizações...Mas tudo bem, né?

Miaka, Eu quis deixar isso bem claro. Por que tem muitas pessoas confusas Mari olha para MiaH que podem ter problemas em relação as cartas. Mas sim, é o nosso lindo Draco quem manda...Isso nem é um mistério! Sobre o encontro...Talvez demore, por que eu estou pretendendo fazer uma coisa meio que nova...Pra fugir um pouco da rotina, sei lá. Mas acho que não demora mais do que sete meses...hauhauhauhuahuahuhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhuahuahuhauhahauhauhuahuahuahuhauhauhauhuahuahuahuhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhuahuahuahuahuahua!

U.U Nossa, que babaca eu sou não é mesmo? Mas sério, vou tentar não demorar"

Era isso que eu tinha escrito. Sorte que MiaH falou: "Sua burra, salva tudo, pode acontecer alguma coisa!!!"

:D Claro, sou muito inteligente...Mas não precisam agradecer naum...Já sei que sou demais....

Agora, os comentários recentes:

Mademoiselle Malfoy, a parte da Gina coberta de geléia foi idéia da Mari. Ela é tarada por geléia de morango...Por isso ela pesa 2 toneladas. Já o Harry preocupado com a Gina....Isso foi péssimo...idéia de quem? Mari, é claro....

Que bom que vc esta curtindo, continue lendo, sim?

Ginny Molly Weasley, preocupada eu sempre serei. Pq eu não escrevo lá muito bem...Em geral é a MiaH que escreve as cartas...Tudo praticamente. Minto! Tem bastante coisa minha nessa fic :)

Dani, Obrigada! Eu adorei seu review!!! Que bom que vc está gostando, puxa muito legal!

:D Continue lendo, ok?

Mione G. Potter RJ, sim, ela tem que estudar. Ainda mais pq ela é um ser mt burro, por isso deve se dedicar aos estudos...Vc leu o terceiro cap não é? :) Que bom que gostou!

Miaka, isso é culpa da malvada da MiaH!! Reclame com ela. Ela que diz para deixar no escuro o leitor...Mas sinceramente eu não consigo entender... Mari coçando a cabeça.

Obrigada e continue comentando :D

Julianne Delacour, nem eu estou conseguindo ver o capítulo. Realmente não sei o que está acontecendo. Quem posta os caps é a Mari, por isso é td culpa dela. :D

Princesa Chi, é...Eu sei...Vou me matar essa noite...O cap 3 não ta entrando!!! Que tragédia!!!

Princesa Chi, ser minha beta? Poxa, seria muito bom! Tipo, vc tem msn? Se tiver vc pode me adicionar, ai fica mais fácil!

Sobre o Draco não ter ido ao encontro...É, ele é idiota, mas tem motivos para não ter ido :) Se eu contar...Qual vai ser a graça? Que bom que vc gostou! E vê se manda um e-mail pelo seu endereço pessoal. Ai agente se fala, ok?

Lina Khane Athos, LINA!!! Que vc tah fazendo aki?!? Oi garota o/

Nossa, que perfeito, vc leu minha fic? :) Que bom que vc gostou! Mas não fique mimando a MiaH não, por favor! Se não ela fica insuportável... :P

Que bom ki vc gostou!!! :D

Miaka, ele é um miserável mesmo, mas a Gina é muito mais...Pq ele vacila e ela desculpa!!! Dá raiva, eu sei...Mais faze o que né?

Mione G. Potter RJ, aqui estamos nós postando mais um capítulo. :D É, realmente confuso o Draco...Mas vcs sabem né? Ele é um personagem complicado :)

OBRIGADA A TODOS!!!

MiaH: Sim, estamos amando os reviews! Se continuar assim...Eu...Eu...BÚÚÚÚAAAAAAAA

Calam MiaH! Não chora!

Ai...que emoção...Espero que continue assim, pq ...pq...estou começando a me acostumar com o belo tratamento :P

Bem pessoal, beijos e até a próxima!

Obs: O próximo cap deve demorar, paciência... :(


	6. Luzes vermelhas e cervejas amanteigadas

**Capítulo VI: Luzes vermelhas e cervejas amanteigadas.**

Passaram-se algumas semanas até o primeiro passeio de Hogwarts; eu tentava ao máximo esquecer aquela história de Draco e me concentrar nos estudos.

Eu sabia que era impossível, mas não deixava de tentar.

Cecília continuava a observar o Harry de longe. Incapaz de tomar alguma atitude, ela que nunca foi tímida parecia não ter coragem para falar sequer um oi para ele.

Claro que eu falava: "Amiga, se você não deixar essa timidez de lado, você vai perdê-lo para outra garota!", mas ela parecia estar segura de si.

Isso eu não entendia.

Coloquei minha melhor roupa, pois seria realmente uma ocasião diferente.

Um vestido azul claro, com flores chinesas delicadamente pintadas. Na altura dos joelhos. Era lindo, eu o amava.

Não sabia se era porque aquele vestido me deixava mais alta (N/A: Como um vestido pode deixar uma pessoa mais alta?!) ou simplesmente por ele me dar um tom leve, delicado, quase angelical.

Penteei meus cabelos e coloquei uma sandália de salto alto, também azul.

Olhei no espelho. Estava bem, apesar de ainda ser longe do que considerava ser bonita.

Quando encontrei com Cecília, no local combinado ela disse me olhando de cima à baixo:

-Nossa, pra que tudo isso?

Revirei meus olhos e disse.

-Quem sabe não arranjo companhia para essa noite?

Meu humor já não estava lá grandes coisas...

-Você sabe quem irá? – ela me perguntou enquanto caminhávamos lado a lado.

-Não. Quem? – perguntei sem mostrar o menor interesse.

-Draco Malfoy.

O tom de voz da minha amiga era malicioso.

Agora me digam, porque a malícia?

Tudo bem, ele tinha me mandado cartas; cartas comprometedoras, com palavras lindas...Um toque de ousadia...

Merlin, o que eu estava pensando? Ele é um Malfoy, droga!

Estava completamente confusa. Numa hora eu estava louca para agarrar Draco, noutra, eu queria matá-lo.

Ele era imbecil demais, era lindo demais, era arrogante demais, era charmoso demais...

Foi quando notei que Cecília falava freneticamente. Claro que ela não estava se tocando que eu não ouvia uma palavra sequer.

Que espécie de amiga eu era?!

Sorri sem jeito e tentei entender o que ela falava.

-...Então eu falei: "Olha, eu não estou interessada!"!!! Dá para acreditar? Eu disse não para o cara mais lindo da Lufa-Lufa!

-É, realmente incompreensível... –falei tentando ocultar que eu não estava entendendo nada.

-Ai, estou louca para dançar na boate nova! Você vai adorar! Vários caras bonitos...Músicas legais...

Cecília era ótima, mas não estava sendo nem um pouquinho naquele momento.

-O que foi? Esteve calada o tempo todo... – ela disse me olhando atentamente.

-Eu não estou entendendo nada. – disse. –Tudo o que aconteceu...As cartas, a Mione...O Harry....

Entramos no Três Vassouras e sentamos no fundo.

Ela se levantou para pedir cervejas amanteigadas e voltou com os dois copos cheios da bebida.

-Sabe, esses últimos dias foram uma loucura. Por falar em loucura, você recebeu cartas do Malfoy novamente?

-Não. Ele deve estar morrendo de raiva de mim...

-E ele tem razão?

Arquejei minhas sobrancelhas.

Eu não tinha contado? Onde eu estava com a cabeça?!

-Eu mandei uma carta para ele, depois do coitado levar uma surra do meu irmão.

-Nossa...Por que não me contou isso antes?!

-Eu devo ter esquecido...

-Gina, eu não comentei antes por que achei que era besteira, mas agora eu vejo que não é. Você está muito diferente! Antigamente você me contava tudo o que fazia nos últimos cinco minutos...E agora, vive pensando, fechada nos seus próprios pensamentos...

-Eu...Me desculpe, tá legal? Você deveria entender! Olhe por tudo que tenho passado nos últimos dias!

-Não sei porque tanto drama. – ela disse indiferente. –Draco Malfoy, o cara mais gato da Sonserina andou mandando cartas para você. Você gostou, respondeu...

-Acontece que esse cara mais gato da Sonserina é um futuro comensal da morte.

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Você não vai casar com ele. Lembre-se: garotos não mordem, a menos que você queira. – disse piscando os olhos e rindo.

-Eu não sei...E se ele estiver querendo tirar uma com a minha cara? Ele já me deixou plantada lá no lago uma noite dessas, pode fazer uma coisa pior...

-Como o que?

-Beijar mal? Ter um hálito mau? Eu não sei!

-Você só vai saber se tentar.

Ficamos um instante em silêncio. Depois, para mudar de assunto, falei:

-Quando vamos para essa tal boate nova?

-Ah, vamos mais à noite. Os alunos do quinto ano em diante tem permissão de chegar mais tarde.

-Não vamos demorar muito não é? – perguntei manhosa.

-Relaxa, vai durar o tempo que tiver de durar.

Ficamos vendo vitrines de lojas para passar o tempo. Quase morri de rir quando Harry e Rony vieram falar comigo.

Cecília, para dizer um oi teve que passar por uma crise de tosse e depois falou gaguejante um oi fraco.

Quando eles se afastaram, eu ri e perguntei quando que ela iria tomar coragem e convidar Harry para tomar uma cerveja amanteigada.

-Ah, pra você é fácil falar! O difícil é fazer!! E você também não pode falar muita coisa, não é? Quem que está cheia de medo só para dar uns amassos no Malfoy?

Droga! Eu NÃO ESTAVA COM MEDO!!!

Eu só estava confusa! Entendam: Quando sua vida monótona, sem graça e mortalmente infeliz; se transforma em uma confusão só, com direito a cartas estonteantes; você fica confusa!

Isso não é uma coisa fora do comum! Cara, será que é muito difícil de entender?!

Quando finalmente chegou a hora de irmos para a boate, eu já estava com sono. Não estava nem um pouco ligando se Cecília me xingaria para o resto da minha vida, só queria ir para minha cama quentinha...

-Nem pensar! Vamos logo, você vai gostar. – ela disse quando falei sobre ir embora...

Era uma casa grande, com vários ambientes.

De entrada, um escuro horrível, o cheiro de erva misturado com perfume e cerveja era sufocante.

No segundo ambiente uma música alta que me deixava atordoada estava tocando; fazendo com que algumas pessoas dançassem animadamente.

A luz era esverdeada, mudava de verde para amarelo.

Eu estava quase tendo um ataque quando ela me puxa para o último ambiente.

O pior.

Era cheio de gente dançando, música alta, luz vermelha.

Não dava pra se mexer direito, o cheiro sufocante de fumaça e perfume, misturava-se com o cheiro de muita gente acumulada.

Olhei para o lado, disposta a falar com Cecília sobre meus planos de ir embora, mas a infeliz criatura havia sumido.

Me deixado sozinha, naquele lugar estranho.

Tive instintos assassinos.

Procurei como uma condenada, mas estava tão cheio que não dava para ver nada ale de cabeças em movimento frenético.

-Droga! – eu gritei. Mas minha voz não foi ouvida nem por mim.

Foi tentando andar entre a multidão, querendo chegar no bar e pedir uma bebida, mas o caminho parecia ser muito longo.

Suspirei frustrada. Nunca mais eu chegaria perto daquele lugar!

Foi quando senti mãos quentes segurarem minha cintura.

Tentei olhar quem era para gritar, bater no atrevido que estava tentando me agarrar mas, quando vi quem era, simplesmente empaquei.

Ele sorriu malicioso e, sem minha autorização, foi chegando mais perto...Cada vez mais perto.

Senti seu perfume; seu corpo, agora colado ao meu, se mexia vagarosamente, no ritmo de uma dança.

Fechei meus olhos.

E lembrei das palavras da minha amiga:

"-Você só vai saber se tentar."

Sorri, aquilo era bom demais. Aquela sensação do corpo dele tão perto do meu...Já não ouvia a música, apenas a respiração leve de Draco Malfoy.

Notas das Autoras: Nossa, como você é cruel, MiaH!!! Como você termina assim?!

:) Eu já disse que sou malvada...Bem, se vocês, lindos e lindas leitores querem saber o que acontece...

Só no próximo cap...Eu tentei, mas ela insistiu em para de escrever nessa hora.

Nada como fazer com que os leitores tenham vontade de matar, comer a carne crua, beber o sangue ainda quente...

Ih, já vi que agora ela não pára de falar coisas satânicas...Então, vamos esclarecer...Devido a muitas reclamações, MiaH, a encarregada de escrever as cenas de beijo, escreveu por dois capítulos a começar por esse, cenas de beijos, agarra-agarra...Muita coisa!

...E bebendo em taças usadas em rituais satânicos na idade média por bruxas...

Obrigada pelos reviews! Amanda, você não sabe o quanto eu gritei na hora que li seu review!!! Juro que fiquei rouca...

...Abrindo com adagas os corpos daqueles que a alma é suja, impura, beber o sangue dos incapazes, e comer seu coração, depois de apreciar seu intestino...

Hoje, quem escreveu a maior parte foi a MiaH. Sinceramente eu achei muito confuso!!! Mas ela falou que eu sou um lixo, por isso minha opinião não contava :(

...E depois, lançar-se penhasco abaixo, afim de ser comido por urubus famintos de sua carne que com o tempo vai apodrecer, cheirar mal...

Aconteceu algo muito ruim comigo. Eu estava alegre, indo para a casa da minha amiga...Quando me assaltam!!!Fiquei putamente revoltada!!!Eu não merecia esse castigo, não mesmo! ¬¬

Nós somos muito burras...Por isso o capítulo tá uma droga, minha vida está uma droga...

Hey, não me inclua nisso, ok? Eu sou inteligente quando quero.

Acho, na minha linda opinião, que esse capítulo foi o melhor até agora. Por que não tem só o blábláblá. A Gina finalmente agarra alguém.

E calma, ainda não terminei a cena do primeiro beijo entre eles. Eu só quis ser cruel um pouquinho. Eu sou malvada, nunca que terminaria tudo em um capítulo só...

É, você é má!E você nem descreveu o beijo ainda...¬¬ Continue falando coisas satânicas!

E quando você matar um padre, deixe o sangue sagrado escorrer até cair no chão, fazendo rastros de sangue eterno...

No próximo capítulo, vai continuar. Hoje estou entrando escondida na net, por isso não vou citar nomes...Mas mesmo assim, muito abrigada!!

É, valeu mesmo...Até a próxima atualização!!

Xau, até a próxima :D

o/


	7. Feitiços de levitação e amigas bêbadas

**Capítulo VII: Feitiços de levitação e amigas bêbadas.**

A música conseguia entrar dentro de mim, fazia com que todo o meu corpo dançasse.

De repente, me vi adorando aquele lugar cheio de gente...

Estar tão perto dele, me causava arrepios, era como experimentar algo perigoso e muito gostoso.

Dançávamos conforme o ritmo agitado da dança, nossos corpos colados, a respiração ofegante...Tudo parecia estar perfeito.

Mas não estava.

Apesar da aproximação, eu sentia que queria muito mais.

Estar somente perto dele não me satisfazia, queria descobrir as outras formas de sensações que eu poderia sentir, estava atraída, queria muito mais do que uma simples dança.

Por um momento, ele me abraçou forte, apoiando a cabeça no meu ombro, e sussurrou bem perto do meu ouvido, de maneira que eu pudesse ouvir:

-Vamos para fora.

Eu afirmei com a cabeça. Aquele lugar estava cheio demais, e eu queria mesmo conversar com ele, tirar as coisas à limpo. Queria saber porque ele escrevia as cartas, porque ele não tinha ido ao encontro...

-Aquela história de ficar me observando não colou. – eu disse quando saímos da boate e começamos a andar na rua, deserta naquela hora.

Ele revirou os olhos e disse muito cínico:

-Weasley, Weasley...Eu sinceramente achei que era mais esperta...

Aquela simples frase me deixou muito irritada. Quem ele pensava que era para dizer que eu NÃO era esperta?! Juro que tentei manter a calma, pois eu precisaria dela, já que estava em uma rua deserta com Draco Malfoy.

Parei de andar e fiz com que ele também parasse. Ficamos frente à frente. Eu olhando para os olhos cinzentos e ele olhando para meus olhos castanhos.

-Você acha que é importante não é mesmo _Malfoy_? Eu odeio você! Você é tão ridículo, tão covarde, que nem ao menos tem coragem de aparecer num encontro que VOCÊ próprio marcou. – respirei fundo e cheguei mais perto. –Eu tenho pena de você, porque você e um desocupado que não tem o que fazer e acha legal mandar cartas para uma pessoa que NUNCA fez nada para você.

Me virei rápido e comecei a andar depressa. Eu até achei por um segundo que ele tinha ficado para trás, só notei que ele andava rápido ao meu lado quando olhei e vi cabelos platinados.

Ele segurou meu braço bruscamente me fazendo parar e me encarou. Eu vi raiva misturada com diversão.

-Weasley, meus planos para essa noite eram simples, e você não vai conseguir estragar tudo. Por isso fique quieta e pare de fazer essa tromba horrível.

-Eu não estou fazendo tromba! – protestei, mas ele me ignorou e foi se aproximando devagar. Senti como se o chão abrisse um buraco e eu estivesse prestes a cair nele, e por um impulso agarrei nos braços fortes de Draco e o abracei.

Ele se deixou abraçar e até correspondeu. Aquela sensação de corpos colados era um tanto nova para mim, mas eu estava adorando. O corpo dele me transmitia calor, proteção. Era diferente de quando eu abraçava o Harry ou até mesmo meus irmãos. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos abraçados, mas eu não me importava com as horas, só queria ficar com ele naquela noite fria, e tinha a sensação de que se eu me afastasse dele, ficaria com frio e congelaria.

As mãos dele acariciavam meus cabelos, me causando pequenos arrepios por onde elas passavam. Sentia seu perfume e sabia que ele sentia o meu. Droga, se eu não saísse de lá, poderia perder o controle...Mas eu sabia lá no fundo que já tinha perco o controle há muito tempo.

Estremeci quando uma das mãos começaram a acariciar minhas costas, me deixando cada vez mais fraca.

Fechei meus olhos, e senti um vento gelado passar por mim, me dando um verdadeiro choque térmico. Graças a esse choque eu voltei a realidade.

Afastei-me dele bruscamente e olhei para o chão, sabia que meu rosto estava vermelho, podia sentir minha pele queimar. Eu realmente não queria demonstrar para ele que eu era fraca. Mas ele parecia saber tudo de mim, todos os meus desejos, todas as minha vontades. Me sentia transparente perto dele, e isso me assustada muito.

-Está frio, Draco, vou entrar. – falei, indo em direção a boate.

Merlin, diga que eu estava sonhando, que eu estava tendo pesadelos, mas não me diga que eu o chamei pelo primeiro nome! O que, exatamente, estava acontecendo comigo? Por que eu me sentia tão fraca, idiota, perto dele? Porque eu estremecia com uma simples aproximação?

Ouvi uma voz bem fraca dizer: "Sua louca, você está gostando de Draco Malfoy!", mas eu queria ignora-la. Esse tipo de voz fraca DEVE ser ignorada, ainda mais se for no meu caso...Não, eu não podia de maneira nenhuma gostar daquele trasgo!

Tudo bem que de trasgo mesmo ele não tinha nada, mas falando do caráter...Ele era mal, ele seria comensal, ele era arrogante, ele era um Malfoy...

Quando entrei na boate, senti uma dor de cabeça medonha. Passei pela sala amarela, pela sala verde, e quando cheguei na vermelha, comecei a procurar Cecília. Droga, por que ela tinha que sumir assim?! Me deixando sozinha no meio daquela gente maluca, estranha! Ela me ouviria muito, mas naquele momento eu só queria encontra-la para voltar pra Hogwarts.

-GINA, ONDE VOCÊ ESTEVE? EU FIQUEI PROCURANDO VOCÊ FEITO LOUCA! – Cecília gritou do nada, aparecendo como se fosse mágica na minha frente, toda sorridente, pulando como um sapo de chocolate. Notei que ela segurava duas garrafas de cerveja na mão.

-ONDE _VOC_ ESTAVA, NÉ? O QUE VOCÊ ANDOU BEBENDO? VOCÊ ESTÁ BÊBADA? –gritei segurando minha vontade de estrangular Cecília na frente de todo mundo.

-O QUE? –gritou no meu ouvido. "timo, pensei, não bastasse a confusão da minha cabeça, agora estou surda.

Arranquei Cecília daquela sala e levei minha amiga para tomar um ar.

-Droga, na próxima vez você avisa que quer me deixar surda. – reclamei assim que estávamos longe.

Ela riu e disse num tom arrastado, foi por esse tom que soube que ela estava bêbada.

-Ah...Você...Você é quem sumiu...Eu, eu...Encontrei uns caras...Uns caras e...Eles me deram uma cerveja amanteigada...hahahaha, e eu comecei a rir, porque...hahahaha, eles são tão...Tão engraçados...hahahaha, olha só para mim! – ela falou alegre apontando para si mesma. –Eu hahahaha, estou mais alta! Hahahaha...

-Vamos voltar, Ceci. – eu disse segurando-a para evitar que minha Amiga.Bêbada.Sem.Noção caísse no chão.

-Ah... – ela protestou. –Logo agora que...hahahaha, logo agora que a noite começou...Hahahaha!

-Mas já são quase meia noite! – disse consultando meu relógio velho.

-Hahahaha, e daí? Hahahaha, o que você andou fazendo, hein?

-Ceci, cala a boca! – disse meigamente enquanto entrávamos nas carruagens que levaríamos para Hogwarts.

No caminho, eu não pude deixar de pensar nele. Era algo que eu não conseguia evitar. Como alguém conseguia ser irritantemente lindo e estupidamente babaca? Eu olhava pela janela, as ruas escuras, sem ninguém nelas, todos os jovens deveriam ou estar na cama quentinha – de repente me vi invejando as pessoas que dormiam tranqüilamente, sem nenhuma amiga bêbada ao seu lado falando bobeira. – ou estavam na boate dançando descontrolados.

-Então...hahahaha, eu sabia que ele não...ele não teria...hahahaha, coragem é mesmo aquela palavra?

Definitivamente, não dava para conversar com Cecília daquele jeito. Ela era ótima, mas nos últimos dias, queria ficar sozinha, pensar. É como naqueles momentos em que você quer desligar o mundo e curtir o seu próprio mundo à luz de velas, sem ninguém, só com seus pensamentos.

E eu sabia que não estava sendo uma boa amiga para a Ceci, mas meu estado de espírito não fazia com que as coisas melhorassem, nem eu estava me agüentando mais.

Naquela noite, o frio podia fazer minha pele ficar dolorida, mas eu não me importava, porque nos meus pensamentos, Draco me esquentava.

Fechei meus olhos com força, não queria mesmo pensar nele, pensar no cheiro dele, na boca... Não queria mais me sentir fraca toda vez que eu estava com ele. Droga, eu não queria pensar no que eu realmente estava sentido, só de pensar, me assustava. Ele não era o tipo certo para mim, então, quem seria?

-CALA A BOCA! – gritei com Cecília que ria descontrolada, o motivo eu não sabia. –Merlin, o que deram para você?

-Hahahaha, não sei...Hahahaha, eu...eu...Acho que vou...hahahaha, vomitar!

Revirei meus olhos. Não faltava nada pra aquela noite ser a pior da minha vida.

Quando senti a carruagem parar, olhei para minha amiga que naquela hora, dormia no banco, completamente acomodada.

-Tudo bem. – suspirei ao ver que teria de acorda-la.–Hey, acorda!

Mas nada. Droga, o que mais poderia acontecer? Chover na minha cabeça?

-Acho que alguém precisa de ajuda. – uma voz arrastada soou pelo ambiente, me deixando fraca _novamente_.

-Cai fora Malfoy. – falei ríspida. Eu estava com sono, o que você esperava que eu dissesse?

"Oh, querido Malfoy! Ainda bem que você chegou! Poderia me ajudar com minha amiga bêbada? Para depois, quem sabe, nós dois..."

Fiz uma careta quando pensei nas coisas que ele poderia fazer comigo.

-Weasley, não seja grossa, você quer minha ajuda, é só pedir. – falou cruzando os braços.

Decidi ignora-lo. Seria a melhor maneira de me livrar dele. Pelo menos era o que eu achava. E, vendo que Cecília não acordava, decidi fazer um feitiço de levitação para leva-la ao dormitório.

Merda! Como era mesmo? Maldito sono...

-Acho que se você me pedir... – ele falou irônico, me deixando com muita raiva.

-Cala a boca, Malfoy. – disse brava. –Estou tentando fazer um feitiço de levitação!

-Acho que você não é uma das melhores na matéria né? – disse rindo. –Dane-se você, que é uma grossa. Não vou fazer isso por você e sim pela sua amiga. – Draco falou enquanto pegava sua varinha e realizava o feitiço com perfeição.

-Viu só Weasley, é assim que se faz um feitiço de levitação. Se você quiser, posso te dar umas aulas...

Naquela altura, eu já não conseguia pensar direito. Minha cabeça rodava, e tentava controlar a vontade que eu tinha de matar aquele infeliz.

Se tem uma coisa que me deixa irritada, é pessoas que acham ser melhores que as outras. E ele era uma dessas pessoas. Pela simples maneira de olhar para os outros e pela maneira arrastada de falar. Eu sabia há muito tempo que ele não servia pra mim, mas por que diabos eu TINHA que pensar nele?

-Você é um idiota! – eu disse meio que explodindo. Certas vezes é preciso deixar 'sair pra fora' alguns sentimentos reprimidos. Foi por isso que eu comecei a falar, falar, falar... – Você é um canalha, acha que é melhor que os outros. Vou te contar um segredo, Malfoy, você é ninguém, ninguém que merece pena, por ser tão repugnante...

Draco simplesmente me olhou de cima a baixo, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios e um olhar sarcástico. Aquilo me fez ficar com mais raiva ainda.

-...Você tem que aprender que a vida não gira ao seu redor, que as pessoas não gostam de ouvir que elas são fracassadas, que você é o ser perfeito...

Imaginem a cena: Ele andando, despreocupado, levando minha melhor amiga _bêbada _enquanto eu, com o rosto vermelho pela raiva, falando sem parar, indo atrás dele.

Mas eu não conseguia parar, deveria ser este o fogo dos Weasley...

-...Você é o cara mais idiota, sem noção que eu já conheci. Você tem inveja do Harry, tem medo de ser rejeitado e acima de tudo não tem NINGUÉM que goste de você...

Paramos quando chegamos em frente ao retrato da mulher gorda, ele me olhou e disse sem emitir som, movendo somente os lábios: _A porta._

Revirei meus olhos e murmurei a senha, tomando cuidado para que ele não ouvisse. – Afinal, ele não era da casa, poderia muito bem entrar numa noite dessas e matar qualquer um... -.

Entramos no salão comunal e ele colocou Cecília em um dos sofás vermelhos. Em seguida me olhou e soltou em riso de deboche.

-Eu nunca pensei que você poderia ser tão chata. – ele disse displicente, sentando-se na poltrona frente ao fogo.

-Você não vai embora? Aqui não é lugar para uma cobra como você. – disse olhando para ele de maneira nada amigável.

-Não. – ele disse simplesmente enquanto olhava o fogo.

Suspirei e sentei no chão mesmo. Perto dele.

Senti todo o cansaço do um dia fracassado, que poderia ter sido melhor se não fosse pelo loiro arrogante que estava sentado ao meu lado.

-É costume da sua casa sentar-se no chão quando se tem _poltronas_ ou é por que você quer ficar perto de mim?

-Cala a boca, Malfoy! – disse me levantando e ficando de frente para ele. –E eu ainda não terminei de falar o que eu queria!

Ele se levantou e revirou os olhos, depois sorriu de uma maneira enigmática e disse:

-Weasley, você ficou brava por que eu fiz um simples feitiço? Feitiço esse que você não sabe fazer? – falou cínico.

-Eu não estou brava por causa disso! Estou querendo que você suma da minha frente e me deixe dormir na minha cama quentinha.

-E quem está te impedindo?

-Você! – gritei nervosa. Ele riu com minha resposta.

-Eu não estou te prendendo, se quiser ir para o dormitório, vai. Mas você está aqui por outro motivo. Eu sei, Weasley. Você quer alguma coisa que eu sei que posso te dar.

O que ele estava pensando? Que eu queria ir pra cama com ele?

-Malfoy, eu não quero dormir com você...

Ele riu novamente, e se aproximou, de modo que ficássemos apenas a um palmo de distância.

-Você sabe que não é isso. Ir pra cama com você? Quem sabe depois, mas agora, você quer uma coisa mais simples e...Romântica? – ele disse frisando a última palavra. Sim, eu era romântica, bem lá no fundo, mas eu era. Fazia questão de tentar esconder isso, mas ele parecia saber tudo sobre mim. Isso me assustava, me deixava sem argumentos.

-Você é ridículo. – eu disse tentando me afastar, mas ele me segurou pela cintura e impediu que eu me afastasse. Sentir outra vez o calor dele era bom, me acalmava, me fazia querer fechar os olhos...E foi isso que eu fiz. Talvez fosse um erro fechar os olhos com ele tão perto de mim. Ele não era como o Harry, não era como o Rony. Era diferente, e isso me fascinava, pois era algo perigoso, algo que eu nunca havia experimentado antes. Algo que eu até poderia me arrepender mais tarde, mas naquele momento, era perfeito experimentar o gosto dele, a sensação que ele me transmitia. Os sentimentos que ele me fazia sentir.

Sim, eu já fui apaixonada por Harry. E era difícil ter que conviver com ele tão próximo e não poder beija-lo, não poder tocar, sentir seu cheiro.

Draco estava próximo, ele era real, algo que eu poderia tocar, cheirar e...Beijar. Não era um herói, estava até bem longe de ser um. Também não era perfeito, na verdade, estava bem longe de ser perfeito. Mas de repente, eu achava que ser perfeito era ser imperfeito, e ser imperfeito era ser perfeito. Confuso, eu sei. Mas minha cabeça naquele momento estava tão confusa, quanto essas palavras.

Eu não conseguia raciocinar com ele tão perto, deduzi.

As luzes da lareira refletiam nos cabelos platinados, nos meus cabelos ruivos. Ele aproximou seu rosto bem devagar, como se quisesse me torturar. Ele sabia que eu queria beija-lo, por isso fez questão de demorar bastante, beijando primeiro minha bochecha, depois levando seus lábios até o nódulo da minha orelha, e em seguida, beijar meu pescoço, enquanto eu estremecia a cada toque ousado e ao mesmo tempo, tão delicado.

Fechei meus olhos com mais força, não queria que ele parasse, não queria que ele fosse embora, por isso eu o abracei forte, juntando nossos corpos ainda mais.

Eu notei quando ele sorriu por causa da minha atitude. Encarou-me por alguns minutos, seus olhos brilhando de maneira espetacular, seu sorriso sarcástico e ao mesmo tempo sincero.

Ele se aproximou novamente, mordendo delicadamente meus lábios, passando a língua devagar sobre eles, e fechei novamente meus olhos, para curtir aquelas sensações que ele podia me dar no momento.

Deixei que aprofundasse o beijo. Suas mãos firmes apertavam meu corpo, ousando passar a mão na minha coxa esquerda, me beijando com força e delicadeza.

Quando ele se afastou, senti que perdia alguma coisa, uma parte de mim, e não pude evitar falar um..._"Nossa..."_

De todas as burradas que eu fiz na vida, aquela do "Nossa", foi a PIOR!

Merlin, pra que você me deu uma boca?

"Pra você beijar o Malfoy?", pensei quase que instantaneamente. Mas tive o bom senso de ignorar esse pensamento infeliz.

Draco me olhou divertido e disse:

-Vou aceitar isso como um: "Nossa, Malfoy! Como você beija bem...". – falou rindo.

Normalmente eu brigaria com ele, falaria que ele era um idiota, mas eu perdi a voz. Não deixava de ser verdade que ele beijava muito bem.

Me afastei e disse tentando normalizar as batidas do meu coração:

-É melhor você ir embora, Malfoy.

Ele não me contrariou, foi embora e, da porta, me disse:

-Agente se esbarra por aí, _Gina_. – Falando isso, me deixou com minha amiga Bêbada.Adormecida no salão comunal da grifinória.

Com minha cabeça à mil, pensamentos loucos sobre nós dois e uma louca vontade de beber cerveja amanteigada.

**Notas das Autoras: **Olá pessoas queridas, enfim terminei esse capítulo e estou respondendo os lindo reviews.

Desculpem por eu não ter postado antes, mas eu realmente tive sérios problemas com esse capítulo. É que cenas de beijo não são meu forte...E como a MiaH sumiu...Não pude fazer outra coisa a não ser TENTAR escrever cenas decentes...Desculpem mesmo...

MiaH: Sim, eu faria melhor...

Sério? Então por que não fez?

MiaH: Eu estava ocupada. Sabe, tem outras coisas para fazer além de escrever fanfics, Mariana.

"Mariana revirando os olhos.", eu não mereço essa garota... Mas, voltando ao assunto do capítulo...

Eu tinha planejado algo completamente diferente do que escrevi. Queria que eles se beijassem logo na hora em que se abraçaram fora da boate. Mas...Nem rolou naquela hora, pois o telefone tocou e fiquei umas duas horas conversando com Pedro. E, quando voltei, já nem sabia mais o que era Harry Potter...

Sobre o buraco no chão, foi culpa da minha amiga Fernanda. É que ela ficou com um cara e disse que sentiu um buraco no chão. Não sei se ela falou isso literalmente, mas...Nunca se sabe...

MiaH: FERNANDA, você me deve um rel, lembra? ¬¬

Queria agradecer a paciência de todo mundo, por que eu passei por uma fase do tipo "Não tenho cabeça nem para escrever meu nome". Fora que não consigo escrever nada a mão, já que dia de semana eu não posso entrar na net U.U

MiaH: Chega de falar e vamos aos reviews! :D

Rafinha M. Potter, sim, essa idéia de deixar a babaca da Hermione fora da história foi perfeita. Assim ela não atrapalha.

A única sonserina aqui é a MiaH. Sinceramente? Em alguns minutos acho que ela é Você-Sabe-Quem disfarçada. Ela é má. Já eu sou grifinória, feliz e boazinha :D Que bom que você gostou da nossa fic até agora. Valeu mesmo e continua mandando reviews e comentando!

Mione G. Potter RJ, eu recebi muitas ameaças de morte, até agora não sei porque...Hahahaha...Serio, não precisa me matar, olha só um novo capítulo! Tudo bem, demorei uma eternidade, mas...Fazer o que, né?

Deb Flor, tudo bem que prometemos cenas mais "calientes", mas você sabe...a MiaH encalho igualzinha uma baleia na beira da praia...Mas espero que você goste! Sobre você ser minha beta, obrigada mesmo por tentar ajudar, mas agora eu conto com ajuda da Nani Potter, lindo né? Mas valeu mesmo assim. Ficamos emocionadas. Espero que continue aturando as bobagens dessa fic...Bjs!

Miaka, é, é...dança sensual, beijos...Todo isso me faz sentir inveja daquela ruiva #)Quem me dera eu ser ela só por uns minutos...ai, ai...Bem, obrigada pelo review!

Amanda Dumbledore, Nandaaaaaaaaaa! Que graça tem de me ver rouca igual a um corvo? Ah, eu gritei novamente...Sobre a mão na cintura...#D ah, isso é clássico, perfeito...Espero que você goste desse capítulo. Olha, eu sei que eu mudei muita coisa e tipo, o capítulo que eu te mandei eu praticamente deletei e fiz outro. Mas não foi por mal, ok? Eu só achei ridículo o capítulo que te mandei...U.U E eu não sou má, sou só...Hum...É...Sei lá, sou tão boazinha...Se eu parei na hora que você estava gostando...Não foi essa a intenção. Bjs, miga, continua lendo ok?

Kika Felton-87, nhá, eu só queria fazer um suspense...Não sei se você vai gostar desse cap, mas eu me esforcei bastante, fora as crises que tive de ciúmes...Mas valeu pelo seu review! Sim, a intenção era mesmo de causas instintos satânicos...E acho que funcionou... '

Ginny Molly Weasley, Aqui está uma ação louca, como as autoras. Atualização que demorou, mas NÃO FOI CULPA MINHA! Foi culpa da infeliz da MiaH que agora, nesse exato momento, está comendo o último biscoito de limão, o MEU último biscoito de limão "pausa para espancar MiaH". Bem, valeu pelos reviews, fofita! ' Espero que não queira me matar por essa tentativa...Fracassada de fazer cenas de beijo...

Princesa Chi, Quem é malvada é a MiaH, não eu...Sinceramente? Eu achei que você iria vir até Niterói para me jogar da ponte Rio-Niterói. Nossa tudo bem, parei bem num momento delicado, mas...Eu fique assustada :)

Obrigada Chi, você e todo mundo que tá sempre comentando...Vocês devem ter uma pequena noção de quanto isso significa para mim! Eu até gosto de receber ameaças de morte...

Bem, aqui está outro capítulo...Espero que não me matem por ele...

Beijos!

o/


End file.
